Un niño entre los escombros
by DrakeSS
Summary: El viejo Gohan sale a pasear y en su camino encuentra algo..
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta es mi primer historia y obviamente no tengo experiencia pero espero que os guste. Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**Un niño entre los escombros.**

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban anunciando el inicio de la Primavera y en el ambiente se respiraba felicidad. El viejo Gohan había decidido salir a dar un paseo y a recoger frutas y castañas para comer, puesto que no tenía mucho más que hacer en aquellas apartadas montañas, alejadas de la civilización. Mientras iba caminando por el sendero, escuchó un tremendo golpe seguido de un temblor de la tierra y fue corriendo al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Su sorpresa al llegar fue un gran agujero formado por una explosión, y en el interior había una extraña cápsula que el anciano no había visto nunca antes en su vida. Con algo de miedo, se acercó y descubrió que había algo dentro de la cápsula.

-¿Qué será? - Dijo el viejo Gohan.

Tras no poder aguantar su curiosidad, la abrió y se quedó atónito al descubrir que dentro había un niño de alborotados cabellos, y se quedó anonadado al descubrir que ese niño tenía COLA.

-Probablemente hayan lanzado esta cápsula desde algún lugar con este niño dentro- Pensó Gohan.

Gohan no vio otro remedio que llevarse al niño a su casa para cuidarlo, pero descubrió que era un niño problemático...

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Cómo se crió a Goku

Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Porfavod, comentad, éste es el final de mi primera historia, espero que os guste.

CÓMO CRIARON A GOKU

En el otro capítulo nos quedamos en que Gohan encontraba a aquel niño en la extraña cápsula que no se sabía de donde provenía. Lo llevó a su casa y vio que no recobraba la consciencia, por lo que le echó agua por encima. El niño se despertó sobresaltado:

-¿Tú quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo el niño, muy perdido.

-Hola, tranquilízate pequeño, mi nombre es Gohan y te he encontrado en una cápsula.

-¿Cápsula, pero qué es eso? Y porcierto, ¿cómo me llamo? – Preguntó el niño.

-Vaya, parece que no recuerdas nada, debes de haberte dado un golpe severo.. – Opinó el anciano.

- Bueno, dígame mi nombre. – Le ordenó el niño

-No sé, no sé! Espera..

El anciano meditó un rato sobre que nombre ponerle a ese niño.. y se le vino a la cabeza un nombre.. ¡Goku! Sí, sería perfecto.

-¡Ya sé, te llamaré Goku, y apartir de ahora seré tu abuelo! – Exclamó emocionado el anciano. " Por fin encontré algo de compañía en estas montañas.." Pensó.

-Goku.. está bien. Pero hazme un buen estofado.. ¡Que tengo hambre!

Y así fue el comienzo de Goku, cuando tan sólo tenía 3 años. El anciano Gohan lo fue cuidando con todo su cariño y lo trataba como si fuera su nieto de verdad. Le dio lecciones de vida y cómo actuar ante el peligro, cosas de todo tipo, ya que Goku no sabía casi nada debido al golpe que se debió de dar.

Pero un día, algo ocurrió. Era una noche de luna llena, y Goku tenía ganas de orinar, asique se levantó por la noche y salió afuera, pero no pudo desviar su mirada de la luna, que estaba allí, se veía muy cercana, "como si pudiera tocarla" pensó Goku.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Me siento extraño.. – Dijo.

Tras esto, Goku empezó una terrible transformación para al final convertirse en.. ¡ Un mono de dimensiones colosales! Tras esto no pudo controlar su mente, su cuerpo, nada. Era como si él estuviera insconsciente y otra mente hubiera tomado el control sobre su cuerpo.

Desgraciadamente, Goku destruyó la casa del anciano, donde él estaba durmiendo, y la fuerza de Goku en esos momentos era tal que lo mató con tan sólo rozarlo.

Cuando Goku despertó, a la mañana siguiente, no recordaba esto que le había sucedido, y descubrió a su abuelo muerto. Le causó mucha pena y lloró, lloró durante largas horas. Pero al final asumió su muerte y siguió seguir sus consejos y seguir creciendo por sí mismo, al menos le quedó un recuerdo. Una bola de dragón que él piensa que contiene el alma de su abuelo.

FIN


End file.
